


Drugged To The Gills

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, anaesthetics, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey frowned as he slowly chewed his piece of bread.  “Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>Ian snorted because even doped up on the good stuff Mickey was still a little shit and the nurse had warned him that Mickey might be a little out of it. </p><p>“I’m Ian,” he responded and Mickey blinked. 	</p><p>“Oh,” his gaze flickered to the phone in Ian’s hand. “Why’re you filming me? This a porno?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugged To The Gills

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a follow up to I Just Can't Keep Hanging On because I can't leave people with a sad. 
> 
> It's inspired by this http://ewebean.tumblr.com/post/73376064774/man-forgets-he-is-married-after-surgery-x
> 
> Also unbeta'd.

Ian didn’t even feel bad about filming Mickey while he was in the hospital because he’d told Mickey over and over to get the stomach bug he’d picked up checked out but because Mickey was a stubborn little bitch it had taken him passing out from pain to get them here.

Ian must have made a sound because Mickey blinked slowly as his attention shifted from the piece of bread in his hand and Ian barely resisted the urge to grin like a loon. He’d seen Mickey when he was high before but Mickey on anaesthetics was a freaking class act and Ian wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to get it on camera.

Mickey frowned as he slowly chewed his piece of bread. “Who the fuck are you?”

Ian snorted because even doped up on the good stuff Mickey was still a little shit and the nurse had warned him that Mickey might be a little out of it.

“I’m Ian,” he responded and Mickey blinked.                           

“Oh,” his gaze flickered to the phone in Ian’s hand. “Why’re you filming me? This a porno?”

This time Ian didn’t get to hold back his laughter, “No, Mickey you’re not in a porno,” he chuckled softly.

Mickey’s lower lip pushed out into a pout and Ian was fucking glad that he was going to have a record of this because Mickey swore to God that he didn’t pout.

“You sure? Cause you’re pretty hot, I wouldn’t mind sucking your cock,”

Ian sucked in a sharp breath because even ten years later Mickey mentioning sex was still enough to get his engines revving and the last thing he needed was a hard on when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on his recovering husband.

“I’m sure, Mick, just eat your bread,”

“Alright,” Mickey responded but he just held the bread in his hand like he thought it was gonna bite him. “Hey wanna get on me sometime? I’d ask you out but Terry would fucking kill me….”

Suddenly filming this didn’t seem like such a good idea and Ian’s hand wavered but Mickey was still talking.

“You don’t even have to pay me or nothing I’m just sick of fucking girls, you know? You won’t tell Terry, will ya?”

Ian shook his head. “Terry’s dead, Mickey.”

“Oh,” Mickey whispered, wrinkling his nose for a moment. “Fucker deserved to be dead a long time ago,”

Ian couldn’t agree more.

“Hey, if Terry’s kicked it then we can fuck without him trying to bash my head in,” Mickey offered up.

“How about a date instead? I don’t think you’ll be up to sex anytime soon,” Ian pointed out.

Mickey stared up at him wide eyed. “You wanna go out with _me?_ ”

Ian snorted. “Yeah, Mickey I’m pretty sure that’s what I just said,”

“But you’re fucking hot, man, and you look like you’ve got money too. You shouldn’t fuck that up for me, I can do back alleys and shit, it’s no big,”

Ian’s hands shook as he put the phone down. He hadn’t heard Mickey talk about himself like that in years and he wasn’t about to immortalize it on video.

“It sort of is a _big_ seeing as we’re married,” he whispered.

“You married _me_?”

If Ian thought that Mickey had looked surprised before this time he looked like he would have keeled over if he hadn’t already been lying down.

“Yup, four years now,” he responded, taking Mickey’s free hand in his and Mickey’s eyes didn’t miss the gold band that circled his finger.

“But you’re fucking hot,” Mickey protested and Ian grinned.

“Then it’s a good thing you clean up pretty well,” he teased and Mickey’s lips curled into a tiny smirk.

“Oi, you good in bed?” he inquired, narrowing his eyes like the question was the most serious thing in the world and considering how much Mickey loved sex, in his head, it probably was the most important thing in the world.

“I’ve got a big dick and you definitely like how I use it,” Ian responded, waggling his eyebrows when Mickey flushed.

“Fuck off,” Mickey muttered, taking a tiny bite of his bread. “Can’t believe I didn’t fuck it up though,”

Ian pursed his lips as he remembered how close they’d come to never being here especially after the thing with Keith. If anyone had come close to fucking up it was him and the fact that Mickey hadn’t left when he should’ve had made Ian sort his shit out. He still didn’t like his meds but Mickey helped, Mickey always helped which was why Ian had felt like he was fucking dying when Mickey had been admitted.

“You didn’t fuck up,” Ian reassured him.

“So this really ain’t a porno then?”

Ian scoffed, “I’m not going to forget your obsession with getting filmed when you get out of here,” he muttered but Mickey just grinned up at him with absolutely no shame.

Ian didn’t even know why he was surprised because Mickey had never been ashamed of telling him what he wanted.

“Hey,” Micky called after a second, tugging on Ian’s hand like he wasn’t already the centre of Ian’s attention.

“What, Mickey?”

Mickey furrowed his brow like he was mulling over the best way to say what he wanted to say. “You said we’re married and shit and I figure I can ask this cause it’s real important not as important as your dick size cause that’s more than important…” Mickey trailed off and Ian thought for a second that he’d lost his train of thought but the dirty grin on Mickey’s face said otherwise. “I just wanna know if the carpets match the drapes,”

Ian stared at Mickey for a long moment before he burst out laughing. “You’re a little fucker, you know that?”

Mickey just glowered at him. “That ain’t an answer,”

Ian just smirked, “I guess you’re going to have to wait until you’re better to find out,”

Mickey pursed his lips then shrugged, “You sticking around?”

Ian couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to the corner of Mickey’s lips because despite the way that Mickey was now staring at the far wall Ian had heard the wistfulness in the question. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised and Mickey shot him the same look he did when Ian repeated the promise every night before they went to bed. Mickey wasn’t a big fan of saying ‘I love you’ but Ian was a pro at translating Mickey speak and the fingers tightening around his own was as good a proclamation as any.


End file.
